Urinary retention in males is often caused by neurological disorders or by obstructions in the urinary tract. Neurogenic urinary retention is a condition in which a person is unable to empty his urinary bladder voluntarily due to a neurological dysfunction of the urinary bladder and/or of the urinary sphincter. Neurogenic urinary retention is due to an inability of the bladder to contract and/or of the urinary sphincter to relax. Patients with spinal cord injuries, multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, or trauma to the pelvic region may suffer from neurogenic urinary retention on a permanent or transient basis.
Patients suffering from neurogenic urinary retention generally have limited options for draining their bladders. These include using a Foley catheter, intermittent catheterization, and a suprapubic drainage tube. All three options have high infection rates, are inconvenient for the patient and/or care giver, are uncomfortable for the patient, and cause the patient emotional distress.
Urinary retention is also caused by obstructions in the urethra, such as prostatic obstructions. The prostate gland encircles the urethra immediately below the urinary bladder. A common affliction among older males is benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH), or the nonmalignant enlargement of the prostate. When the prostate becomes enlarged, it may restrict the urethra and thereby obstruct the flow of urine from the bladder.
A common treatment of BPH is surgical resection of the prostate and urethral tissue, but this option is not suitable for many patients. BPH afflicts primarily older males, so other health problems, such as cardiovascular disease, may prevent surgical intervention. Furthermore, potential complications associated with surgery, such as urinary infection, dysuria, and incontinence, may make a patient unwilling to undergo the surgery.